


Survivor's Guilt

by SweetEmotion11



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: BUT MAX IS HERE, Chuck has survivor's guilt, F/M, Fighting, I don't like it either, I just want all the damn tags, M/M, MAKO AND RALEIGH FRIENDS FOREVER, Mako and Tendo can finally be married in public!, Sex because why the hell not, Sparring, Tendo is dominate :D, Yeah...Herc and Pentacost are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck got hurt - NOT Herc - so Chuck takes out his survivor's guilt and daddy issues on everyone's favorite Ranger: Raleigh</p><p>Also...Tendo and Mako are married (check it - Tendo has a wedding ring in Hong Kong) - they eloped before Pentacost died and he never knew :D - because I'm a huge shipping dork and I love Mako/Tendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Guilt

It starts with a normal sparring.

0600\. Post-breakfast. Post-restless night on the couch. Post-Max’s first walk.

Mako knows what happened, partially because she’s in Raleigh’s mind.

Mostly because the walls of the last Shatterdome are metal and concrete, carrying every painful word Chuck throws at Raleigh.

And everyone heard.

Mako whips her staff around, pulling back to lightly tap Raleigh’s neck.

“Four points to one,” she says softly, rubbing her forearm across her face to rid it of the sweat gathered there. Raleigh nods, clears his throat, and goes back to his side of the mat. He swings his staff once, twice, before assuming position and jerking his chin up to motion Mako’s assault.

She nods and attacks.

Parry.  
Thrust.  
Parry.  
Thrust.

“One to zero,” Mako whispers.

Raleigh lunges, but Mako deflects easily.

“Watch your anger…”

Raleigh glares at her and lunges again. Mako twists and lands a blow on his back.

“Two-zero.”

Raleigh lets out a soft growl. Mako parries, lunges; Raliegh thrusts, trips.

“Three-zero. You’re not concentrating.”

“You’re not fighting fair!” Raleigh snarls.

Mako hears small whispers and realizes that a small crowd has gathered around them.

She notices a dark green bomber jacket and a wrinkly English bulldog at the back, but Raleigh doesn’t. 

Mako takes her stance as does Raleigh before he lets out a roar and runs at her. Mako drops to a crouch, comes up between Raleigh’s legs, and cripples his run severely. Raleigh falls hard and Mako twists his leg, silently demanding submission.

“Four,” she gasps, “to zero.”

The remaining techs clap and the room clears.

Chuck and Max included.

“So…,” Mako ventures, sneaking a look at Raleigh as they wipe off, “do I want to know?”

Raleigh rubs his face with a towel.

“You already know,” he points to his head, “drift compatible, remember?”

Mako shrugs.

“Talk it out. Might help.”

Raleigh scoffs, but sits on the mat. Mako crouches across from him.

“Chuck is having…survivor’s guilt. He’s pissed that he couldn’t be the hero and that he never got to tell his dad stuff.”

Mako nods.

“It’s some real ‘Cat’s in the Cradle’ shit.”

Mako looks confused.

“What?”

“It’s a Cat Steven’s song…you know,” Raleigh begins to sing, “the cat’s in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and the –”

Mako raises an eyebrow.

“Nevermind…” Raleigh sighs and lies back on the mat. “Doesn’t matter anyways; I can’t get to him.”

Mako watches him.

“Talk to him? Maybe after lunch or something?” Raleigh sighs in reply.

“Mako!” a loud voice commands from the door. Both rangers turn to see Tendo, his hand on his wedding ring. “I need you.”

Mako nods once, pushing herself off the mat and jogging lightly towards Tendo. She hugs him gently and turns back to Raleigh.

“Keep me posted.”

Raleigh points to his head.

“Can’t help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This happened. Because I don't have enough fics to write and I'm not looking for jobs or anything...
> 
> ...I just love Raleigh/Chuck so mucccccccccccccccch.


End file.
